parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
SMV: Bring it All Back (Duchess Productions Style)
Duchess Productions' Summer music video of Bring it All Back by S Club 7. Song: * Bring it All Back (1999) Sung By: * S Club 7 Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions' Summer Video Intro (2019)) * (Fade in from black) * Emmy (Quietly): Careful. Careful! Now take your hands away slowly. Don't say a word, Max. * Max (Loudly): Why not?! * (Card House Falls) * Emmy: That's why not! Let's try again. * Max: Uh-uh. Making a house of cards is too hard. My fingers are tired. They need a nap. * Emmy: Oh, then I guess they're too tired to go play in... DRAGONLAND! * Max: Hey! They woke up! (Funny Voice) We wanna go to Dragonland. Please? * Emmy: C'mon. * Emmy and Max: I wish, I wish, with all my heart, to fly with dragons in a land apart. * (The Dragons Fly Around them) * Danny: Pudge? * Pudge: Yeah. (Plays Drums) * ("Bring it All Back" by S Club 7 Plays) * (Dance Scene from Sailor Moon Super S: No Prince Charming) * (Dance Scene from The Emperor's New Groove During "Perfect World") * (Dance Scene from Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas During "A Cut About the Rest"): Don't stop, never give up. Hold your head high and reach the top. * (Dance Scene from Oliver and Company During "Streets of Gold"): Let the world see what you have got. Bring it all back to you. * Duchess: Hold on to what you try to be your individuality. * Naru Osaka: When the world is on your shoulders, just smile and let it go. * Emmy: If people try to put you down, just walk on by don't turn around. * Zoe Drake: You only have to answer to yourself. * Olivia Flaversham: Don't you know it's true what they say, that life, it ain't easy, * Rei Hino: But your time's coming around? So don't you stop tryin'. * (Dance Scene from The Adventures in Elmo in Grouchland During "Together Forever"): Don't stop, never give up. Hold your head high and reach the top. * (Dance Scene from Dragon Tales During "The Zoo"): Let the world see what you have got. Bring it all back to you. * (Dance Scene from Aladdin During "Prince Ali"): Dream of falling in love, anything you've been thinking of. * (Dance Scene from The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure During "You're One of Us Now"): When the world seems to get too tough, bring it all back to you. * (Dance Scene from The Road to El Dorado During "It's Tough to Be a God"): Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na. * (Dance Scene from Zootopia During "Try Everything"): Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na. * Usagi Tsukino: Try not to worry 'bout a thing. Enjoy the good times life can bring. * Brittany Miller: Keep it all inside you. Gotta let the feelings show. * Smurfette: Imagination is the key, 'cos you are your own destiny. * Serena (Pokemon): You never should be lonely when time is on your side. * Becky Lopez: Don't you know it's true what they say, things are sent to try you, * Sawyer: But your time's coming around? So don't you stop tryin'. * (Dance Scene from The Nightmare Before Christmas During "This is Halloween"): Don't stop, never give up. Hold your head high and reach the top. * (Dance Scene from Mulan During "True to Your Heart"): Let the world see what you have got. Bring it all back to you. * (Dance Scene from Marvelous Musical Mansion During "My Aunt Came Back"): Dream of falling in love, anything you've been thinking of. * (Dance Scene from Dexter's Laboratory During "Breathe in the Sunshine"): When the world seems to get too tough, bring it all back to you. * (Dance Scene from The Hunchback of Notre Dame During "A Guy Like You"): Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na. * (Dance Scene from Garfield): Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na. * (Dance Scene from Muppets Most Wanted During "We're Doing a Sequel"): Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na. * (Dance Scene from Tarzan During "Trashin' the Camp"): Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na. * Jasmine: Don't you know it's true what they say, things happen for a reason, * Ariel: But your time's coming around? So don't you stop tryin'. * (Dance Scene from Quest for Camelot During "If I Didn't Have You"): Don't stop, never give up. Hold your head high and reach the top. * (Dance Scene from An American Tail During "A Duo"): Let the world see what you have got. Bring it all back to you. * (Dance Scene from Trolls During "Can't Stop the Feeling"): Dream of falling in love, anything you've been thinking of. * (Dance Scene from The Powerpuff Girls: Mime for a Change During "Love Makes the World Go Round"): When the world seems to get too tough, bring it all back to you. * (Dance Scene from Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation During "I'm in Love with a Monster"): Don't stop, never give up. Hold your head high and reach the top. * (Dance Scene from Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: Adventures in Squirrelsitting During "The Fat Cat Stomp"): Let the world see what you have got. Bring it all back to you. * (Dance Scene from Spongebob Squarepants: Christmas Who with Spongebob and Patrick Dancing Candy Canes): Dream of falling in love, anything you've been thinking of. * (Dance Scene from Jetsons: the Movie During "Stayin' Together"): When the world seems to get too tough, bring it all back to you. * (Dance Scene from The Pebble and the Penguin During "Looks Like I Got Me a Friend"): Don't stop, never give up. Hold your head high and reach the top. * (Dance Scene from Rover Dangerfield During "It's a Dog's Life"): Let the world see what you have got. Bring it all back to you. * (Dance Scene from Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein During "If a Monster Comes in our Room"): Dream of falling in love, anything you've been thinking of. * (Dance Scene from Thumbelina During "On the Road"): When the world seems to get too tough, bring it all back to you. * (Song Fades Out) * Genie: A party going on now. Gotta party. Gotta party. Help me. * (Chip and Dale Look at Genie): I can't stop myself. * Genie: Somebody rub the lamp. * (Usagi Looks Concerned): Somebody rub the lamp. * Genie: Ah, you know I feel it. (Sighs) That's enough. * Emmy and Max: I wish, I wish, to use this rhyme, to go back home until next time. * (They Appear at Home) * Emmy: That was fun building a giant sand castle. Wasn't it, Max? * Max: Yeah. And now I'm gonna build a giant house of cards. (Climbs on the Table) Help me, Emmy. Come on! Come on! * (Emmy Puts Cards on Max's Head): Cool! * (Emmy and Max Chortle) Clips/Years/Companies: * Dragon Tales (Sand Castle Hassle; @1999-2005 PBS) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * Sailor Moon (No Prince Charming, Molly's Folly, Beach Blanket Bungle, & Eternal Dreams; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * The Emperor's New Groove (@2000 Disney) * Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas (@1997 Disney) * Oliver and Company (@1988 Disney) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Dinosaur King (Downtown Runaround; @2007 Sunrise) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * The Adventures in Elmo in Grouchland (@1999 Columbia) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure (@1994 Universal) * The Road to El Dorado (@2000 DreamWorks) * Zootopia (@2016 Disney) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (@2017 Columbia) * Pokemon (Kindergarten Chaos; @1997 OLM) * George Shrinks (Close Encounters of the Bird Kind; @2000-2001 PBS) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * The Nightmare Before Christmas (@1993 Disney) * Mulan (@1998 Disney) * Marvelous Musical Mansion (@1992 Wee Sing) * Dexter's Laboratory (Just an Old Fashioned Lab Song; @1996-2003 Cartoon Network) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (@1996 Disney) * Garfield: The Movie (@2004 20th Century Fox) * Muppets Most Wanted (@2014 Disney) * Tarzan (@1999 Disney) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * Quest for Camelot (@1998 Warner Bros.) * An American Tail (@1986 Universal) * Trolls (@2016 DreamWorks) * The Powerpuff Girls (Mime for a Change; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (@2018 Columbia) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Adventures in Squirrelsitting; @1989-1990 Disney) * Spongebob Squarepants (Christmas Who?; @1999 Nickelodeon) * Jetsons: the Movie (@1990 Universal) * The Pebble and the Penguin (@1995 MGM) * Rover Dangerfield (@1991 Warner Bros.) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (@1999 Universal) * Thumbelina (@1994 Warner Bros.) * Aladdin and the King of Thieves (@1996 Disney)